Optical fibers generally include coating resin layers for protecting glass fibers which are optical transmission media. For example, JP2014-132075 A and JP2014-95923 A, and WO2014/168201 A1 describe resin compositions for coating optical fibers comprising urethane (meth)acrylate oligomers.